Reflexos
by innuendoblues
Summary: Os Black eram criados para se sobressair. E, por isso, eram todos iguais. --angst, obsessão etc 1º lugar em Melhor Challenge no 3V-- --só não deletei por causa das reviews - - --


**Reflexos**

**N/A: **o ship acusa Tonks/Andromeda. Esse casal é, na verdade, meramente citado.

_Tocando o vento enquanto ele tristemente canta... para mim._

E um som quebrou o silêncio noturno. Pássaros. Pássaros cantando ao luar. Era uma raridade em qualquer lugar do mundo, mas não naquela casa, a casa dos Black. Lá os pássaros eram mantidos em gaiolas, diversos pássaros com diferentes cores e de distintas formas. Mesmo com a tristeza do cativeiro, cantavam ainda, sem perder a beleza.

Alphard Black os invejava.

Não que ele quisesse ser alado, obviamente. Não os invejava porque voavam, não os invejava por serem pequeninos, não os invejava por seus cantos. A única razão de perceber suas minúsculas existências era o fato de se fazerem notar, sempre. Alphard não se fazia notar. Talvez não quisesse. Fosse como fosse, às vezes sentia uma estranha vontade de quebrar o silêncio, como os pássaros cativos faziam, mesmo sem qualquer razão para serem admirados.

Então uma risada. Era Andromeda.

Andromeda lembrava muito um daqueles pássaros. Era prisioneira, como suas irmãs, mas era a única ciente daquilo. Antes de conhecer a sobrinha, Alphard sempre pensara que a dor só desatinava quando se está consciente dela; estava errado. A jovem de cabelos negros e feições infantis não podia fazer nada de sua vontade, mas não se permitia passar despercebida. Sua risada sempre acabaria por se sobressair, e era inconfundível. Tudo em Andromeda era inconfundível.

Andromeda era uma das grandes alegrias de seu tio. E eram poucas, realmente. A garota, na verdade, também não era a alegria de seus pais ou de suas irmãs, talvez de ninguém mais. Mas Alphard sempre vira muito mais brilho em sua voz de menininha - embora agora contasse com dezesseis anos e seu corpo obedecesse às normas impostas pela adolescência quase no fim - e nos olhos divertidos que na frieza de Narcissa ou na distância de Bellatrix.

E a risada da criança era contagiante. Seu tio muitas vezes parara para observá-la rir: erguia o queixo, deixando sua cabeça cair para trás, o riso alto e o sorriso marcado nos lábios. Ela era bem mais bonita sorrindo, mesmo não sendo uma beldade. A maior beleza da família era a de Bellatrix, uma beleza agressiva; Narcissa também era bela, uma beleza clássica. Andromeda só era bonita por ser diferente, incomum e estranhamente inocente. E era algo raro de se observar em alguém que carregava o sobrenome Black.

Alphard deslocou-se lentamente pela sacada, olhando para baixo, tentando localizar o ponto que seria sua sobrinha. Era noite e a menina tinha os cabelos muito negros, mas, ainda assim, era fácil enxergá-la: Alphard nunca tivera dificuldade em perceber o brilho dos olhos dela. E, ao encontrá-la, naquele instante, viu que o brilho era maior do que o normalmente encontrado - quando se julgava sozinha, quando estava lendo algo, quando conversava com alguém. Ela era a arrogante mais simpática que Alphard já conhecera.

Andromeda movia os lábios lentamente, lendo alguma coisa. Uma carta. Segurava o pergaminho com tanta força que era impressionante que não estivesse rasgado.

Extasiada, e Alphard era inteligente o suficiente para saber por quê. Ele tinha a irritante mania de tentar adivinhar as coisas, e invariavelmente acertava quando o foco era sua sobrinha.

Desceu, sem pressa.

"Boa noite, Andromeda", comentou ele, suave.

E a garota o olhou, e o brilho de seus olhos permaneceu intacto. Era outra coisa que Alphard admirava na sobrinha. Sabia esconder. Ele, no entanto, sabia perceber, e podia ver que a mão que segurava o pergaminho tremera de leve ao notar uma nova presença.

"Olá, tio", respondeu ela, sorrindo, e era o sorriso mais sinceramente falso que Alphard já a vira dar. Costumava se deixar fascinar pelos sorrisos de Andromeda - a delicadeza com que seus lábios se moviam e como seus dentes apareciam por eles, os músculos se contraindo e movendo devagar - mas, naquele momento, conseguiu apenas se preocupar. Não era um sorriso como os outros. Havia algo mais.

Ficou tentado a perguntar o que era, e também ficou tentado a testá-la, ver até quando aquele sorriso e aquele brilho durariam. Era uma atriz perfeita, daquelas que os trouxas costumavam consagrar em teatros e que apareciam em suas revistas, em fotos imóveis. Andromeda, no entanto, jamais seria uma daquelas imóveis. Era incapaz disso, e de tantas outras coisas.

"Está tarde e frio para continuar aqui, querida", disse ele, sabendo que sua sobrinha detestava ser chamada de querida.

Querido: diz-se daquele que é amado. Era o caso de Andromeda, para o autor daquela carta, com certeza.

Querido: diz-se daquele que é desejado. Era o caso de Andromeda para todos, embora fossem poucos aqueles que soubessem disso.

O sorriso suave e mentiroso de Andromeda - Alphard sempre achara impressionante como sorrisos revelavam a personalidade de alguém - não diminuiu nem aumentou. Pareceu mais seguro. Ela encontrara uma resposta rápida.

"Do meu quarto, não posso ouvir a música dos pássaros. E eu gosto dela."

Andromeda tinha um estranho dom, o da mentira. Este, sim, era presente em todos os Black - era, inclusive, uma de suas características mais marcantes. Mas o dom de Andromeda era contar as mais inocentes e óbvias mentiras de uma maneira tão clara e ingênua que tudo soava verdadeiro.

"Compreendo", respondeu Alphard, e ele também sorriu, sabendo que ela não desconfiaria daquela mudança facial. Sentiu-se orgulhoso e também lamentou. "Pássaros canoros embalam leituras como mais nada."

Silêncio, e o silêncio de Andromeda era algo tão comum que parecia falar mais que a voz baixa da garota.

"Guarde esta carta", aconselhou ele.

"É de Monique", ela sabia ser docemente convincente, "minha amiga."

"Você não tem motivos para esconder cartas de amigas, a menos que estas tenham alguma relação maior com você."

"Não o compreendo, senhor."

E Andromeda devia saber que Alphard detestava que ela o chamasse de senhor.

"Não é de uma amiga, minha querida."

"O senhor me ofende com a desconfiança, tio. Eu posso provar."

"Feitiços", disse Alphard, inclinando levemente o pescoço para encarar a sobrinha, e deixou seus olhos caírem para o pescoço dela. A pele estranhamente clara, como a maioria dos Black, tendo-se Bellatrix como uma exceção. E a pele macia, como a de nenhum Black.

"Não tive tempo de enfeitiçar a carta, o senhor pôde ver", objetou ela.

Ele inclinou-se mais.

"Mas sei que conta com dezesseis anos e é filha de meu irmão. Logo, teve que estudar muito mais que o necessário, e já deve saber executar feitiços sem pronunciá-los em voz alta."

Andromeda sorriu ainda mais, e Alphard sentiu o temor dela aumentar.

"Não se preocupe, tio, por favor. Não é nada grave."

"Você riu."

"Risadas não indicam perigo."

"As suas indicam", disse ele.

E saiu, sorrindo, pois sabia que assustara a sobrinha.

Alphard Black era rico, como todos os Black não expulsos da família. Fora casado durante quinze anos e sua esposa não passava de uma pálida imitação de todas as mulheres de seu sangue. Seria um incesto, não fosse o fato de ela ser de outra família, outro país, distante demais. Anne, uma finlandesa, cabelos negros, pele pálida. Poderia ser uma Black. Faltava-lhe tudo que faltava à família de Alphard, e tinha tudo que eles tinham. Morrera, no entanto, e Alphard, para não ficar sozinho - embora não houvesse diferença entre estar e não estar com Anne -, fora convidado a morar na casa do irmão.

A que seria de Andromeda um dia.

Andromeda. Uma constelação. Andromeda era a mulher mais bela que Alphard já vira, exceto que não era uma mulher. Lembrava-se dela quando criança, a menos bonita das três. Bellatrix já contava com quase nove anos ao nascimento da irmã e ficara excitada ao saber que teria uma nova criança na casa; ao final de dois anos, seu foco de interesse mudou para o novo bebê a nascer, a pequena Narcissa. Andromeda fora deixada de lado por seus pais, que agora tinham outras preocupações. Alphard, no entanto, não conseguira desprender os olhos da menininha que tentava aprender a correr e a falar bem ao mesmo tempo.

Seu tio, é claro, só aceitara o convite do irmão para passar mais tempo perto da criança.

Nunca antes se interessara por crianças. Encarava-as como seres humanos incompletos, sem graça. Não se pode destruir ou usar uma criança propriamente. Mas Andromeda, sim. Andromeda podia ser destruída e usada. Ela era feita de um vidro fino e rachado.

Desde que pusera os olhos no pequeno bebê - anormalmente pequeno, pois ela nascera prematura e estivera muito próxima de, na verdade, ser um natimorto -, Alphard sentira que ela traria problemas à família Black. Não se enganara, era raro que se enganasse. Aprendera a escrever e ler aos quatro anos e aos cinco corria pela casa, mexendo em tudo, derrubando coisas, mudando-as de lugar e tentando atrair atenção para si, desviá-la de Narcissa - um bebê perfeito, saudável. Aos nove anos, Andromeda tivera de aprender feitiços e poções para se destacar em Hogwarts. E, aos onze, no primeiro dia de escola, contou ao tio que quase fora selecionada para a Gryffindor.

Aos treze - e isso ela jamais pronunciara em voz alta para qualquer pessoa de seu sangue -, se apaixonara. Alphard sabia. A garota recebia mais cartas e ignorava os olhares do tio. Ficava irritada quando sua correspondência não chegava. E, como Narcissa contara, ao voltar para casa, nunca vira a irmã tão feliz quanto em Hogwarts. Não era algo bom, seu tio sabia. Andromeda era reservada, mas era também orgulhosa. Afinal, uma Black. E uma Black, se tivesse um pretendente realmente bom e aceitável, não esconderia tal fato.

Aos dezesseis, ainda recebia suas cartas, permanecia como antes. Alphard sabia que não seria algo passageiro, e sabia que logo sua sobrinha acabaria por ser descoberta e expulsa de casa. E acabara por rir quando tal pensamento lhe ocorrera: ele mesmo seria expulso se seu irmão chegasse a descobrir o tanto que olhava e se importava com Andromeda. Talvez não fosse uma preocupação genuína, talvez usasse sua sobrinha para ter com o quê se interessar. Fosse como fosse, não era algo saudável. Andromeda não era saudável. O que causa insônia e cortes não pode ser saudável.

Não, mais que isso. Andromeda _era_ um corte.

E Alphard decidiu que era hora de pôr fim àquilo que a tiraria de sua vista, ou ao menos tê-la mais perto em sua visão.

Alphard, ao contrário de todos os Black que conhecia, detestava chuva.

Quando chovia, os pássaros paravam de cantar. Era algo bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo; ele apreciava a melodia, apenas detestava seus cantores. Mas, principalmente, seu irmão e a esposa encerravam-se em casa, conversando, rindo, gritando pelas filhas, abalando a calma que Alphard tanto apreciava.

Calma, na verdade. Alphard apreciava _calma_. Talvez fosse por isso que detestasse a sobrinha Bellatrix: mesmo que fosse distante e calada, era longe de ser calma. Bastava passar por ela para sentir que por aquela cabeça passava tudo, exceto calma. Mas, principalmente, Bellatrix não podia ser assustada. Não se abalara, aos nove anos, com a idéia de perder as atenções que tinha para si; não dera atenção à conclusão de seus estudos, como todos faziam; não tremia nem forçava sorrisos ao perceber o tio por perto. Definitivamente, Alphard depreciava a presença da sobrinha mais velha.

"Para quem ela tanto escreve?"

Alphard ergueu os olhos, embora não precisasse. Era Narcissa, sua friamente odiosa sobrinha Narcissa.

Narcissa era uma versão pálida, literalmente, de Bellatrix. A mesma expressão de superioridade e o mesmo ar de descaso. Desinteresse, era a sensação que provocava. E, no caso de seu tio, raiva. Parecia tão fútil quando, na verdade, era uma pessoa perigosa. Bellatrix, ao menos, não era tão falsa. Tão. Mas era.

"O namorado, óbvio", disse Bellatrix, desinteressada.

"Você e Rodolphus são noivos há cinco anos e não trocam cartas diárias."

"Porque nos _vemos_ diariamente."

"Não a defenda, você não sabe o que ela está fazendo."

"Algo errado, é claro. Trata-se de Andromeda, e ela não faz nada certo."

Alphard concordou, e pensou que essa era talvez uma das melhores coisas na sobrinha.

Nunca soube ao certo quando ela percebera. Talvez tivesse sido em sua festa de quinze anos. Ele a tirara para dançar, ela, em seu vestido de prata, que realçavam o cinza mórbido e brilhante de suas íris, não tão linda quanto Bellatrix ou Narcissa, mas certamente deslumbrante, e os olhos dele nunca chegaram às outras garotas depois de terem encontrado Andromeda. Ele passara a mão por sua cintura, gentil, e a guiara pela festa, tão delicada e lentamente que não parecia um Black. Seu olhar, no entanto, não era delicado. Ao término da dança, a garota se afastara, o susto de suas feições traindo o brilho do sorriso.

Mas talvez tivesse sido antes, no Natal de seus dez anos. À ceia, ele não comera, apenas ficara a olhar a sobrinha. Bellatrix jamais notara, estava preocupada com sua própria reserva. Narcissa e sua frieza comeram normalmente. Andromeda, no entanto, notara estar sendo observada, sorrira como sempre. Calada. E deixara a mesa mais cedo.

Talvez sempre tivesse sabido. Bellatrix costumava zombar, dizendo que sua irmã nove anos mais nova era _sensitiva_. Talvez soubesse desde o início, e provavelmente se divertia com isso - afinal, aquele sorriso não era cravado em seu rosto apenas por fingimento. Andromeda era um corte profundo e antigamente se deliciava com isso. Agora, não mais.

"Precisamos descobrir", disse Narcissa, e era claro que, apesar de fingir preocupação pela irmã, na verdade, queria apenas algo para fazer.

Ser parte de uma família poderosa causa tédio, em vez da grande emoção que os outros esperam que seja. Você sempre sabe o que não deve fazer e por quê. Sempre sabe que não deve se arriscar a fazer tal coisa. Ninguém sai da linha e, se sai, é com certa maestria. Se alguém descobre, no entanto, a vida na apagada e bela casa dos Black pode se tornar um pouco mais divertida. Não era pura maldade, um desejo incontrolável de se fazer estúpido: era simplesmente uma vontade de se sobressair. Os Black eram criados para se sobressair. E, por isso, todos eram iguais.

Menos Andromeda.

"Deixe-a", ordenou Bellatrix, pois jamais aprendera a pedir. "Andromeda não faz nada direito, mas também não é burra. Ela não vai nos deixar descobrir."

"Você não descobre porque não quer", alfinetou a outra.

"E isso me serviria para quê?"

"Andromeda nunca nos respeitou. Por que deveríamos respeitá-la?"

"Em tese, ela é nossa irmã", disse Bellatrix, e Narcissa riu, pois sabia que laços de sangue, para a mais velha, não significavam muito mais do que nada.

"Você aprova o que ela está fazendo, seja o que for."

"Não, não aprovo, _seja o que for_. Apenas acho que não é o momento certo para denunciá-la. Não dê a corda para que o outro se enforque, espere ele mesmo começar e termine o serviço."

Narcissa revirou os olhos.

"É a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi, e fui criada com tio Alphard."

"Sei disso", sorriu Bellatrix, "ele foi quem me ensinou."

"Sua mãe pediu que eu a chamasse para o jantar", anunciou Alphard, após ter batido na porta do quarto de Andromeda uma vez.

Sem resposta.

"Agora."

Ainda sem resposta, e Alphard deixou seus dedos escorregarem e atingirem a pesada madeira outra vez, com mais força.

"Desculpe, tio", disse uma voz abafada lá dentro, e logo a porta foi aberta por uma Andromeda sorridente - e Alphard sempre se perguntava como seu rosto conseguia ter sempre aquela expressão doce, quando doçura genuína era o que mais faltava à dona da face.

"Que fazia?", perguntou ele, tentando soar o mais natural possível. Mas Alphard nunca precisava soar natural para Andromeda. Tudo no corte era anormal, e todos já estavam acostumados a não entender.

"Estava me arrumando."

Os cabelos, que a garota costumava pentear quase que obsessivamente, estavam desalinhados. O contorno prateado - única pintura que Andromeda se atrevia a colocar, e Alphard aprovava isso - que geralmente se encontrava em seus olhos estava ausente. A roupa não era a mesma de poucas horas atrás, mas a garota, com toda a certeza, não precisara de mais que cinco minutos para escolhê-la e vesti-la. Era uma mentira suave, como qualquer mentira de Andromeda Black, e Alphard sorriu ao reconhecer o embuste.

Andromeda nunca sabia que suas mentiras eram descobertas pelo tio, e a inocência tornava a descoberta mais deliciosa.

"Não precisa fazer isso", declarou ele, e sentiu-se ainda melhor ao ver que a menina estava levemente assustada. Era ótimo perturbar Andromeda. Não uma perturbação infantil, uma brincadeira: era bom causar-lhe o pânico de ser entendida.

E desceram. Andromeda à frente, como se fugisse. Mas, vez ou outra, permitia-se espiá-lo com seus olhos brilhantes que a denunciavam. E Alphard sabia que a garota não tinha certeza quanto a gostar ou não do efeito que causava no tio.

A chuva castigava a mansão dos Black, contrariando todas as leis da temperatura, que levariam qualquer pessoa lógica a crer que temporais não eram observados no verão.

Alphard sentou-se perto de sua janela, sem ouvir os pássaros como normalmente ouvia. Concentrava-se, dessa vez, em imaginar o que Andromeda fazia, muitos quartos adiante. Ela devia estar escrevendo suas cartas, suas infindáveis cartas, para o tal que fazia seus olhos brilharem de verdade. Ou talvez não fosse _um tal_, e sim a idéia de sair da mansão dos Black. Pois Andromeda estava ciente da prisão e a repudiava simplesmente por não ter mais nada para repudiar. Não como uma rebeldia sem causa que Alphard geralmente atribuía a adolescentes, mas como uma necessidade de algo mais. O repúdio calmo de Andromeda era como o interesse mórbido de seu tio por ela.

_Interesse talvez seja uma palavra fraca_, pensou Alphard, encarando a chuva sem realmente vê-la. Ele se preocupava com Andromeda sem, na verdade, se importar. Gostava de vê-la com medo. Gostava de vê-la. Ou talvez apenas gostasse de ocupar os pensamentos de alguém de uma forma significativa - desde que significasse pavor.

Ver Andromeda, durante dezesseis anos, fora o suficiente. Andromeda era bela, bela à sua adorável maneira de ser bela. Era bela em sua inocência, era bela em suas mentiras, era bela em seus olhares, no seu brilho, na sua diferença, em como podia se sobressair ao ser tão normal. E, ao mesmo tempo, era complexa, inatingível. Andromeda fora feita para ser admirada. Mas há muito os olhos de Alphard se haviam se cansado, e ele imaginou que seria melhor deixar de machucá-la com tons suaves e palavras ambíguas.

Ela estava em seu quarto. Devia estar agarrada às suas cartas, relendo-as ou escrevendo uma nova. Devia estar esperando uma. Devia estar adormecida, os cabelos perdidos no travesseiro e os lençóis sem cobri-la propriamente. Não, Alphard não se interessava em tê-la nos braços, a não ser que fosse para vê-la chorar. Na felicidade, Andromeda não seria tão bela. Agora, com suas cartas furtivas, só se mantinha impecavelmente linda porque era segredo.

E Alphard sorriu, porque sabia como aumentar sua beleza.

Bateu à porta.

O tocar de seus dedos na pesada madeira causou um eco no corredor. Silêncio. Andromeda geralmente inspirava silêncio, mesmo sendo comunicativa - quando lhe convinha. Andromeda era o que queria quando lhe convinha, e Alphard era o único a entender a razão, pois o mesmo acontecia com ele, e apenas com os dois.

"Quem é?"

Não era uma voz mal-humorada, não era indiferente, não era alta nem baixa. Seria natural se não houvesse uma nota a mais. Talvez fosse medo. Alphard sorriu.

"Alphard."

Passos. Andromeda não costumava andar com pressa, nem fazer barulho: era suave e calma. Mas agora ela corria por seu quarto, e Alphard pôde visualizá-la a esconder suas cartas, ou vestir-se, ou admirar-se no espelho para ver se suas lágrimas não eram visíveis.

"Sim, tio?"

Sua voz atravessou a porta, que foi aberta depois das palavras. O eco prolongou-se pelo corredor, e a chuva fez coro. Não havia sinal de alguma lágrima no rosto de Andromeda; estava perfeitamente normal, sem muita expressão, sem algo que a diferenciasse entre outras mil garotas. Ela era normal _demais_, dolorosamente comum, e Alphard por vezes não entendia como era possível que ninguém se virasse para admirá-la quando Andromeda adentrava algum lugar. Não entendia como podia ser o único a sentir os olhos arderem e a preferir perdê-los de vez se fosse para não tornar a vislumbrá-la.

"Creio que precisamos ter uma conversa."

Ela afastou-se da porta, deixando o tio entrar.

Alphard sentiu sua própria frieza arder. Nunca antes estivera no quarto de Andromeda. Já passara diversas vezes pela porta, já decorara a posição de cada móvel e sabia exatamente como a menina dormia e como organizava suas coisas. Mas nunca estivera lá, sua visão nunca fora tão clara. E nunca com ela ao seu lado.

O quarto era todo em branco. Os lençóis e travesseiros de Andromeda tinham detalhes de prata, as portas de seu armário tinham os puxadores em prata, suas gavetas eram forradas de prata. O quarto era violentamente calmo, e Alphard sentiu-se relaxar apenas em olhá-lo.

"Sente-se", disse Andromeda, apontando a cama. Sorria. Seu costumeiro, suave e brilhante sorriso. Como prata. Prata era um metal presente em tudo naquele ser, exceto que Andromeda não poderia ser um metal sólido.

Alphard sentou-se. A maciez da cama era equiparável à do sorriso que ele agora encarava. O sorriso que lhe pertencia, pois ele sabia que o autor das cartas jamais seria capaz de entender aquela movimentação facial.

"Suas irmãs."

Qualquer outra pessoa teria perguntado: "que tem a dizer sobre elas?". Qualquer outra pessoa teria pedido alguma explicação, ou ao menos teria precisado fingir entender. Andromeda, não. Ela compreendia o silêncio de Alphard como Alphard compreendia sua calma.

"Elas discutiram hoje a respeito do que você faz com tantas cartas."

Ela teria respondido "eu as leio" para qualquer outra pessoa, grosseiramente. Mas ficou quieta.

"E você sabe que Narcissa nunca se envolve com algo se não houver muito interesse, e Bellatrix nunca permite desistência de interesses."

"Não é nada grave, tio", e o sorriso dela alargou-se, docemente. "Eu agradeço a preocupação. Bellatrix e Narcissa" - ela fez uma pausa, e Alphard sabia que ela pensava que devia ter chamado as irmãs pelos apelidos para que soasse mais natural - "Elas se interessam demais pelo que não merece atenção."

_Você merece atenção_, pensou Alphard, mas não soube se isso iria agradá-la ou deixá-la assustada. Preferiu não arriscar. Não queria que aquele sorriso se tornasse sincero.

"Tudo em você é grave", disse ele, com tal suavidade que Andromeda fez menção de afastar-se, como se tivesse sido agredida. "E o risco que você corre é mais ainda", completou ele, apenas para ter o prazer de vê-la concluir o movimento.

Ela não obedeceu à ordem implícita. Seu sorriso alargou-se. Ainda falso e ainda inocente, e Alphard teve o mesmo prazer que teria se os olhos cinzentos que o encaravam mostrassem dor ou medo.

"Não corro riscos."

"Você está se comunicando com alguém. E deveria manter distância."

"Por que veio me advertir em vez de falar com meus pais?"

Foi a vez de Alphard sorrir, e foi de escárnio. Andromeda sabia a resposta. Queria ouvi-lo dizer. Por mais que ele quisesse falar em voz alta - naquele momento descobriu sua vontade de expressar aquilo e assombrá-la de verdade -, sua sobrinha curiosa tornava-se mais interessante. Andromeda nunca sentia curiosidade.

"Você tem maturidade suficiente para me compreender sem que seus pais se intrometam."

Andromeda, ao contrário da vasta maioria adolescente restante no planeta, detestava que lhe atribuíssem maturidade. Maturidade tornava as coisas acessíveis, e o acessível era desinteressante. Enquanto fosse uma criança inocente, tudo lhe seria impossível. Sendo uma adulta responsável, perdia a ingenuidade e perdia a vontade de repudiar. Andromeda tinha sentimentos profundos, e perdê-los era perder a si mesma.

"Não tenho", e seu sorriso se desfez.

"Vão descobri-la."

"Descobrir o quê? O senhor não sabe."

"Sei tudo que você não diz."

"E o que digo?"

"O que você diz é falso."

"Como tem certeza?"

"Seus olhos."

Ela piscou.

"Você o ama?"

Não adiantava uma mentira singela. Não adiantava sorrir, fazer-se de desentendida. A verdade era que Andromeda entendia mais do que gostava de mostrar, e seus olhos iriam sempre denunciá-la. Ao menos para Alphard, e ele duvidava que o outro, fosse quem fosse, com Andromeda amando-o ou não, pudesse entender da mesma maneira.

"Responda, Andromeda."

"O que o senhor quer ouvir?"

"A verdade."

Houve outra pausa. Alphard, então, sentindo um calor que ele atribuiu ao alívio em ver Andromeda tremer e seu vidro se partir, alargou o sorriso.

"Mas, é claro, jamais pode-se esperar a verdade dos seus lábios, não é, Andromeda?"

Ela suspirou.

"De que adianta?"

E dirigiu-se à porta, abrindo-a. Encarou o outro lado do corredor. Seu tio, porém, não se moveu.

"Você ainda não respondeu."

"Não vi real utilidade."

"Você é uma Black, Andromeda."

Ela virou-se, e agora sorria. O sorriso doce e desonesto de sempre, e Alphard achou-o mais encantador do que nunca.

"Creio que já fui informada disso."

"Já descobriu o real significado de ser uma Black?"

Pausa. Andromeda olhou para o fundo de seu próprio quarto, onde as palavras "Toujours Pur" estavam talhadas - em prata, claro - num quadro preso à parede. Apontou para a imagem, em que um "B" se entrelaçava ao lema da família.

"Exato", disse Alphard, "mas não _essa_ pureza que você pensa. Não é a pureza de sangue a que nos referimos. Foi por uma má interpretação dessa frase que você está com problemas agora."

"E o que significa?", desafiou Andromeda.

Ela adorava desafiar. Provar-se certa e ocultar a alegria da superioridade por detrás de seu sorriso, isso aumentava o brilho de seus olhos e acelerava seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela gostava de ser a melhor. Ela se tornava a melhor apenas por aquele desejo. E talvez por todos.

"Pureza. Não a de sangue, mas a de mente. Você tem um objetivo e você vai conquistá-lo, não importa como ou com o quê. Pureza de vontade. Não importa o modo e não importa o objetivo, importa alcançá-lo, tê-lo. Não para provar que o tem, mas porque você tem que ter algo. O lema foi escrito assim, talhado na França na Idade Média. À época, pela nada discreta ditadura da Igreja Católica, o lema foi tomado como religioso, pois ninguém jamais associaria bruxaria àquela família nobre e poderosa, com tantos membros no clero. Mais tarde, começou a tradição de manter sangue mágico com sangue mágico, e o real sentido do lema se perdeu. Mas você não está fugindo a ele como pensa. Ainda é uma Black. Você jamais deixará de ser uma Black."

"E se eu não quisesse ser uma Black?", perguntou Andromeda, baixo.

Mas Alphard sabia que era um blefe. Sabia pelos olhos brilhantes dela, aquele brilho de compreensão, de orgulho de si mesma. E sabia pelo verbo no pretérito do subjuntivo. Não era um "quiser", mas um "quisesse". Ela já se conformara com seu destino. Na verdade, ela claramente apreciava seu destino. Talvez agradecesse fervorosamente à sua sorte por tê-la dado aquele futuro.

"Você honra seu nome, Andromeda, de um jeito que suas irmãs jamais honrarão."

"Você" - a postura de "o senhor" sumira - "ficou sabendo dessa história como?"

"Documentos pessoais. Nossos antepassados estão mortos e já alimentaram milhares de vermes. Creio que não ficarão incomodados."

Ela olhou para a prata da parede e desfez o sorriso. Alphard soube, então, que ela se sentiu feliz de verdade. E isso lhe doeu.

"Você o ama?"

A dor sumiu. Ele sabia que a machucava a cada vez que perguntava isso, sempre que mencionava o ser das cartas, aquele que ela escondia.

"Responda."

"O que quer ouvir?"

"Uma amostra desse tipo de pureza."

"Eu não sou tão Black quanto você diz."

"Você desejar a própria fuga não vai apagar o lado Black de sua vida. De fato, você é bem unilateral, Andromeda. Agora sente-se e me diga: você o ama?"

"Depois que você me disser por que quer saber."

"Você o ama."

"Eu ainda não respondi."

"Seus olhos são mais traiçoeiros do que você mesma é, Andromeda."

"Creio que isso não seja muito Black."

"Não tente fugir do que é."

"Você foge."

"Eu escondo, e isso é um dos meios que uso para alcançar meus objetivos."

E ele sentiu-se desprotegido, pois, em cinco minutos, falara mais sobre sua vida do que em toda a mesma. Mas estava também satisfeito. Atingira-a e descobrira seu segredo.

"De que lhe adianta saber se amo ou não?"

"Posso ajudá-la."

"Você não sabe a _quem_ me refiro."

"Algo proibido. É um trouxa, não é?"

Silêncio. Andromeda sorriu.

"Creio que o senhor pode descobrir sozinho."

_O senhor_. Um sorriso. Ela jamais lhe diria. Jamais confiaria nele. Alphard achou justo, pois jamais diria a ela no que pensava naquele momento. Não se preocuparia mais em parti-la: ela mesma faria isso. Já começara.

E ela deixou o próprio quarto.

_Toujours pur_. Sim, Andromeda seria _toujours pur_. E sempre pertenceria a Alphard. Ele garantiria isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Anne Black, esposa de Alphard, falecera exatamente quinze dias antes do nascimento de Andromeda. E, ao ver aquele bebê - pequenino, frágil, certamente desprovido de beleza, como todos os recém-nascidos -, Alphard compreendera por que a esposa nunca lhe chamara atenção. Ela não tinha o brilho daquela criança e nunca fora uma Black, a não ser por sua assinatura.

Anne uma vez o acusara de se prender ao passado ao qual não pertencia. Alphard era sempre encontrado na biblioteca, revirando diários, mensagens de seus antepassados. Estudava-os. Não era uma maneira de conhecer aqueles que acabaram por causar sua existência, mas uma maneira de comprovar suas teorias. Vivia de suas teorias e seus pequenos interesses.

E então sua esposa fora morta e a vida de Alphard começara.

Tudo em Andromeda fazia-o lembrar das histórias da Idade Média que tanto lia de seus ancestrais. Nada de romances épicos, nada de contos de fadas com felicidade eterna no final. Era apenas crueza. Observações frias sobre dinheiro, sobre punições, comentários repletos de escárnio em relação à Igreja. Alphard via a humanidade triste dos Black medievais naqueles traços. Com ouro, escravizando e punindo, sempre procuravam o que fazer: nada mudara em setecentos anos.

Uma triste e humana crueza.

Ele tivera trabalho para traduzir o inglês e o francês arcaicos dos textos. A linguagem da época soaria cansativa para qualquer um, mas Alphard sentia entender tão bem alguns de seus parentes mortos - embora soassem tão recentes - há centenas de anos que, por vezes, erguia os olhos para Anne e achava-a morta demais.

Anne, de fato, acabara por adoecer e morrer. Fora rápido, e Alphard lamentou que a esposa não tivesse sofrido. Talvez assim se tornasse bela, se equiparasse àquele passado sombrio. Não. Morrera em silêncio, mas com a mente transbordando raiva pelo fim de sua vida. Seu marido apenas voltou para sua biblioteca, tornando a sair pela primeira vez apenas para ver aquela que se tornaria seu principal objeto de estudo: Andromeda Black.

Andromeda tinha a mesma ânsia por algo mais que tantos Black descreviam incansavelmente. Tinha a beleza do frio medieval. Não tinha contos de fadas, tinha a inocência que nunca seria encontrada numa história feliz. Ela era arcaica, a peça mais rara existente, por ser única e incomparável. Única por ser normal, e um modo tão violento de transpirar calma e sangue Black que Alphard agradecia a morte da mulher, que o dera um pretexto para viver com Andromeda. Agradecia os manuscritos de seus antepassados, pois assim poderia comparar Andromeda a todos os mortos e os vivos, de seu sangue ou não, e ver como aquela criança - tivesse ela seis, treze, dezesseis ou centenas de anos - poderia ser superior.

Andromeda traíra sua família, traíra as irmãs, traíra os pais, traíra tudo para que fora treinada. Alphard não podia sentir orgulho maior. Gostaria de ter feito o mesmo, em sua juventude: provar-se certo, mostrar que ele entendia o poder de seu sangue melhor que todos os Black que ainda respiravam - pois eram ainda mais raros os que viviam de verdade. Mas, em sua juventude, não tinha pelo que trair e nem o que repudiar.

E agora suas irmãs a trairiam, embora Andromeda jamais tivesse confiado nelas. O remetente de suas cartas seria o único a acolhê-la, mas Alphard a compreendia e a estudava, enquanto o outro apenas sentia. E Andromeda não era subjetiva.

"Ela está envolvida com alguém e não pode nos contar."

"Impressiona-me o fato de você ter chegado a tal conclusão tão obscura e inalcançável."

"Não faça comentários idiotas, estou expondo todo o meu raciocínio."

"Prossiga."

"Andromeda não teria por que esconder-se se fosse alguém que admitiríamos. Logo, é um trouxa ou uma outra garota."

"O que acha mais provável?"

"Difícil."

Alphard quis rir. Andromeda sempre manteria segredo sobre qualquer relação em que tivesse que mostrar seus sentimentos. Ela era como ele. Alphard só sabia que a sobrinha amava um nascido trouxa porque seus olhos denunciavam a sensação de que traía o sangue.

"Creio que nossos pais não fariam um escarcéu se fosse outra garota", ponderou Narcissa. "Eles esconderiam a união, talvez, mas não agiriam assim. Acho que é alguém que nasceu trouxa."

"Prefiro Andromeda morta a vê-la casada com um trouxa", disse Bellatrix, e havia certa raiva em sua voz.

"Você sempre prefere Andromeda morta."

"A verdade é que ela não me afeta."

Nova vontade de rir. Andromeda afetava a todos, mas eram poucos os capazes de perceber.

Rir.

Nunca vira Andromeda rir. Sorrisos falsos, sorrisos verdadeiros, mas nunca uma risada, uma amostra de alegria - alegria, não felicidade. Andromeda era feliz, Alphard sentia. E, de repente, sentiu uma leve pontada, uma pontada aguda e suave, grave e violenta. Ela era feliz e não era por sua causa.

Não sabia qual das duas conclusões era a pior.

Um trouxa. O que era um trouxa? Um trouxa era meramente alguém sem poderes mágicos. Alguém que nascera de pais trouxas mas era, na verdade, um bruxo, não poderia se encaixar nisso. Mas tinha de presente o mesmo ódio direcionado àqueles que na Idade Média queimavam vivos os feiticeiros.

Alphard desejou poder queimar vivo o autor das cartas de Andromeda, apenas para vê-la sofrer por algo que _ele_ fizera.

Havia algo de estranho nela, algo de diferente em seu olhar, no seu modo de fugir e sorrir. Algo novo. Alphard sabia que aquela novidade estava intimamente ligada às cartas, àquela pessoa a quem Andromeda amava. Ou àquela pessoa que oferecia a liberdade que Andromeda amava.

Sim, concluiu ele, dias depois. Andromeda teria um filho.

Seu comparecimento aos jantares e almoços era freqüente, mas raramente comia direito. Depois de um tempo, passou a comer demais. E voltou a se alimentar de menos. Estava presa no quarto e Alphard não demorou a perceber marcas de lágrimas em seus olhos. Andromeda chorara. Devia ser algo forte e grave para fazê-la chorar. Ela conseguira sua liberdade, sairia da casa dos Black. Seria expulsa, perderia seu dinheiro. Mas teria sua liberdade. E teria que ser madura.

E Alphard nunca mais a veria.

Bellatrix deixaria sua casa para sempre logo, também. Casaria. Ela e seu marido iriam embora e não retornariam. Mas, antes disso, Alphard sabia - como sempre gostava de saber - que ela ajudaria a mais nova das três irmãs a descobrir o que Andromeda tinha. Não tardariam a descobrir. Contariam a seus pais. Andromeda seria expulsa, apagada da família, sendo ela a mais brilhante Black que já existira. Isso dava a Alphard um bom motivo para tornar a ir ao quarto da sobrinha.

Bateu à porta.

O simples ato de estender o braço e atingir a porta de madeira escura lhe pareceu um esforço tremendo. Talvez fosse o frio, mesmo sendo verão. Alphard detestava frio, pois era frio que via em tudo, e dos olhos de Andromeda só saía calor. Era como uma chama, e ele às vezes temia que a chama se extinguisse. Bobagens, bobagens de obcecados. O fato era que ele apreciava o brilho flamejante e não conseguia sentir frio ao observá-lo.

Andromeda abriu-a. Não perguntou quem era antes de deixar entrar e nem demonstrou qualquer surpresa ao ver o tio. Sabia que ele viria. Era óbvio. Talvez soubesse que fora descoberta.

"Há quanto tempo você está grávida?"

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si mesma, virando-se para o tio.

O quarto permanecia o mesmo, branco e prateado, delicado e bem organizado. Andromeda apreciava organização. Gostava das coisas certas. Talvez a isso se devesse a expressão de quem chorara bastante. Alphard nunca a vira chorar, a não ser quando era um bebê que chorava para se proteger. Imaginou seu rosto ficando vermelho e as lágrimas escorrendo por ele, e sentiu-se reanimado.

"Dois meses."

"Foi em Hogwarts?"

Pausa.

"É lógico."

"E você engravidou."

"Continua lógico."

Ela estava irritada, e ainda assim linda.

"Vai tirar a criança?"

Silêncio.

"Não."

"Você quer ir embora."

"Eu devo."

"Ele a ama?"

Não era necessário perguntar. Andromeda jamais faria algo que não valesse a pena. Ela não se rebaixaria ao ponto de arriscar tudo por alguém que nem a amava. Alphard prosseguiu:

"Como vai fazer? Você estuda."

"Conversarei com Dumbledore."

"E o pai?"

"Ted sabe."

Ted. Ted era um nome comum. Andromeda não poderia se envolver com alguém tão comum.

"Ted de quê?"

"Tonks."

Ted Tonks. Era um péssimo nome. Um péssimo, comum e insosso nome. Ele não era uma estrela, nem uma constelação e nem um personagem mitológico. Era Ted. Apenas isso. Talvez fosse essa simplicidade que atraíra Andromeda. Talvez ela tivesse cansado da diferença por inteiro.

"Andromeda Tonks é péssimo."

"Não deixarei de ser Black."

O brilho dos olhos dela aumentou, e Alphard reparou que se sentia aquecido, como se o verão finalmente tivesse se mostrado como era. Aquele era um verão traiçoeiro, como a fuga de Andromeda.

"Vai contar aos seus pais?"

"Eu gostaria que eles percebessem tudo como o senhor percebe."

O calor sumiu. Era o frio do desconforto. E era a primeira vez em sua vida que Alphard sentia-se desconfortável por causa de outra pessoa. Sempre era o contrário, mas agora ele sabia os pensamentos exatos da sobrinha ao ser vencida.

"Suas irmãs perceberam."

"Pelo tédio. O senhor me percebe por outra razão."

"Você o ama?"

A pergunta escapou dos lábios de Alphard antes que os mesmos fossem controlados para segurarem o som. Andromeda sorriu. Fora sincera. E seu tio não teve tempo para descobrir se a sinceridade o machucava.

"Ted?"

Talvez a sinceridade não doesse, mas a repetição do nome não era prazerosa. Andromeda não parecia assustada, e o assustador, na verdade, era não conseguir provocar o mesmo efeito de sempre.

"Ele."

"Eu o amo."

"E vai se deixar expulsar por ele."

"Sairei antes que me expulsem."

Alphard pôde se acalmar. Era o orgulho de sua Black e ele podia compreender o orgulho como não compreendia o amor dela por Ted Tonks. Compreendia o fascínio pelo que era comum, compreendia a vontade de fugir; mas não compreendia arriscar-se.

"Ficará onde?"

"Na casa dele."

"E os pais dele?"

"Compreenderam. Até apoiaram."

E ela riu. Alphard teve a impressão de já ter ouvido aquele som. Em frações de segundo, compreendeu: era como o som do canto dos pássaros. Liberdade. Andromeda ria porque estava liberta.

"Ted contou a história da família, disse que eu não teria aonde ir. Já conheço os Srs. Tonks."

"Diga que não está com medo."

Ela não respondeu e seu riso cessou.

"Diga que não quer."

Ainda não houve uma resposta.

"Diga."

Alphard era gentil, mas a garota afastou-se, como se ameaçada. E fora uma ameaça. Uma ameaça suave, como todas as palavras que Alphard dirigia à sobrinha.

"Eu não tenho medo."

"Você é uma Black."

"O que significa que estou fingindo segurança, certo?", perguntou ela, com escárnio.

"O que significa que você está em pânico."

"Não estou."

Mas era possível ver em seus olhos, e Alphard, satisfeito, deixou-se sair do quarto. O efeito passara. Ela continuava assombrada. Seus olhos de prata denunciavam, como sempre.

"FUGIU!"

O grito pôde ser ouvido nos três andares de quatro corredores cada um da mansão. Era um grito agudo de raiva, não de dor. Walburga Black nunca aprendera a ser discreta, e sua raiva era geralmente vista por todos num raio de um quilômetro.

"Ele fugiu! Ele pegou sua maldita moto e _fugiu_!"

"Acalme-se, Wal", dizia a voz de Cygnus, tentando tranqüilizar a irmã mais velha.

"Que calma você espera de mim? Meu maldito filho fugiu!"

Alphard ergueu os olhos de seu livro. Walburga Black e seus gritos insanos foram depositados na cadeira. A mulher tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos projetados, que brilhavam de ódio. Não como o brilho delicado e diferente de Andromeda, mas um ódio impuro que deixou Alphard enojado. Ele detestava a irmã, como detestava Cygnus também.

Bellatrix, ao lado do tio, também ergueu os olhos. Alphard bem sabia que a sobrinha mais velha nutria o mesmo ódio por Walburga Black. Igualmente, detestava os filhos daquela mulher. Talvez pela deselegância e a desonra que ofereciam ao sangue Black. Mas Bellatrix não era uma desonra muito menor, e Alphard não se deixou simpatizar pelo fato de ela poder compreender a pequenez de Walburga Black.

"Sirius fugiu?", perguntou a morena, dirigindo-se ao pai e não à tia. Mas esta se intrometeu:

"Ele e sua abominável moto! Foi à casa de algum traidor asqueroso."

Sirius Black era um objeto de estudo interessante, por se tratar do primeiro e último Black que caíra na Gryffindor. Alphard não o apreciava nem depreciava. Haviam convivido pouco - algumas semanas, talvez, em dezesseis anos. Mas o rapaz merecia certo respeito por ter agüentado a mãe que tinha. E também porque pudera fugir. Alphard olhou para cima, para as escadas, e viu Andromeda agarrada ao corrimão, atenta ao que acontecia abaixo. Ele sorriu.

Ela temia, e era delicioso vê-la temer.

"Eu o risquei da árvore, é claro", continuou Walburga, esfregando os feios cabelos negros. "Expulso. Não tem um nuque. Não vai sobreviver."

"Uma família não o acolheria se não tivesse dinheiro para isso", disse Alphard, justo, e tornou a baixar a cabeça para o livro, mesmo que seus olhos já tivessem encontrado e prendido os de Andromeda.

Walburga olhou-o, ainda mais raivosa. Não tinha o menor carinho pelo irmão, pois jamais pudera afetá-lo, e um Black só consegue apreciar outro quando o afeta.

"Eu desejo que ele morra!"

"Por que ele fugiu?"

Não fora Alphard, nem Andromeda, nem os Cygnus ou sua esposa. Quem perguntou, incisiva, fora Bellatrix.

"Por sua petulante mania de rebeldia!"

"Se fosse por isso, teria fugido aos nove anos de idade", sentenciou a sobrinha, e Alphard imaginou que ela sorrisse, cínica, mas ainda olhava para o alto, onde Andromeda voltara-se para admirar a irmã. "Houve algo para explodir a vontade de fugir."

"Houve: estupidez."

"Estupidez foi expulsá-lo da árvore assim que ele fugiu."

Ninguém censurou a moça. Bellatrix já contava com vinte e cinco anos, estava noiva, casaria. Ninguém diria que se calasse. Ainda mais porque ela estava certa, e Alphard, desgostoso por precisar concordar com alguém como a sobrinha, pôde ver Andromeda encolher-se no topo da escadaria. Entendeu.

"Por que você diz isso?", e Alphard achou que sua irmã se controlara para não completar com "sua vermezinha deplorável" ou qualquer outra combinação de insultos.

"É óbvio. Ele não voltará, nem considerará voltar enquanto souber que seu nome foi arrancado da árvore. E o feitiço de inclusão é irreversível: você pode escondê-lo, jamais tirá-lo. E o feitiço para esconder, sim, não pode ser retirado, apagado ou transfigurado."

"E...?"

"E Sirius é orgulhoso. Ele jamais voltará sabendo que não foi querido, claramente, em algum momento."

"Eu não o quero de volta!"

"Se não quisesse, não teria mostrado ter as cordas vocais mais potentes para gritos agudos do mundo."

Walburga cerrou os lábios com tanta força que esses ficaram esbranquiçados. Bellatrix, no entanto, permanecia com aparência serena. Aparência. Alphard sabia que não passava de uma aparência, e a única calma reinante naquela mansão era a da moça das escadas, que se calara no próprio medo.

"Você perdeu a única chance que tinha de ver Sirius de volta ao removê-lo."

"Eu não o quero de volta!", insistiu a mais velha, incoerentemente.

"Quer. Você não pensa mesmo que poderá deixar sua herança a um fraco como Regulus, pensa? Ele não suporta a sua maneira de controlá-lo há tempos, e nem assim teve coragem de fugir. De fato, você devia lamentar o filho que ficou e não o que escapou de sua casa."

"Não ficarei ouvindo esse ultraje!", esbravejou Walburga. Bellatrix sorriu, e era um sorriso que deixaria Rodolphus Lestrange extasiado pela beleza, Alphard sabia, mas era tão violento que o enojou.

"Eu estou certa", disse ela. "Vá deixar sua herança para o rapazinho que se amarra às suas saias. Sua expulsão não foi nem justa nem bem pensada. Mas agora é tarde, não é?"

Levantou-se. Alphard encarou Bellatrix, e voltou a olhar para as escadas, pois era lá que Andromeda estava e era para lá que a mais velha das filhas de Cygnus olhava também.

"E mais uma coisa", disse Bellatrix, passando a mão pelos cabelos lustrosos, "creio que está perfeitamente óbvio que Sirius fugiu para dar apoio à próxima pessoa a sumir da tapeçaria."

Seu tom era significativo, e ela se retirou.

"Reflexos."

Ela era seu reflexo.

Andromeda ergueu a cabeça, e o contraste dos cabelos negros - lustrosos, como os de Bellatrix, mas incomparavelmente mais bonitos - no travesseiro tão branco agrediu os olhos de Alphard. A prata dos da garota, no entanto, tornou-se mais brilhante. Ela estava chorando, mesmo que as lágrimas se unissem às íris. O vermelho de seu rosto - antes tão claro - denunciava.

Alphard estava à porta. Virou-se e trancou-a por trás de si, segurando a chave de prata (e não poderia ser diferente) com força numa das mãos.

"Por que diz isso?"

"Você sabe o porquê."

Silêncio, e Andromeda observou a janela.

"Quanto tempo?"

"Descobrirão logo, se quer saber. Cygnus não é um dos mais intelectualmente avançados bruxos do planeta, mas Druella tem bastante capacidade."

"Por isso diz _reflexos_?"

"Já disse que sabe a razão."

Alphard era uma pessoa preparada. Costumava saber o que esperar dos outros. Era raro que se surpreendesse. Era raro que erguesse os olhos com surpresa, mesmo quando Bellatrix se opusera à expulsão de Sirius, pois sabia que aquela mulher tentaria prejudicar a todos. Mas nada, nem os estudos de seus antepassados, nem os dezesseis anos com Andromeda, nem os quinze com Anne, nem toda a sua vida poderiam prepará-lo para o instante seguinte. Andromeda recomeçara a chorar, as lágrimas escorrendo lentas pelo rosto de traços infantis e delicados, perdendo-se nos cabelos, nos lábios, no tecido de suas roupas e de seus lençóis. Não era uma cena irritante, como Alphard diria de qualquer choro. Tinha uma beleza singular, a beleza de uma estrela, de Andromeda, sua constelação. Era tristemente bela, certamente a coisa mais espetacular que ele já vira, ou que achou que qualquer ser humano veria.

E lhe doera.

Foi mais surpreendente que a beleza: lhe doera. Alphard entendeu o frio repentino da ausência de Andromeda, frio que tantos associavam à escuridão. Entendeu o frio que as pessoas lhe causavam, entendeu o frio que repudiava. Não era a falta de algo pelo que se interessar. Era dor. Simplesmente dor, e agora a dor era ver Andromeda machucada. Andromeda, o seu corte, a boneca de vidro, partida de vez.

Ela sentia dor e para o espanto, o terrível espanto de Alphard (que nunca antes se espantara ou se deixara assombrar tanto), ele lamentava. Ainda era belo, ainda era delicioso observá-la sofrer. Mas ele poderia sentir o mesmo, e nunca apreciara a própria dor.

Não era desejo. O desejo de machucar a sobrinha sumira porque sabia que nada podia machucá-la mais do que agora. Ela não temia ser expulsa, temia tudo que poderia vir depois. Temia os pensamentos daquele Tonks, temia por seu filho, ou talvez apenas pensasse em si mesma, em seu infindável egoísmo, o egoísmo que apenas Alphard poderia compreender.

Andromeda não era sua como nunca fora nem seria de ninguém.

E os olhos de prata refletiam a pessoa que mais queria tê-la, simplesmente porque sabia que não teria.

Ela nunca o temera, nunca ficara assustada. Ele fora um interesse para ela como ela para ele. Um capricho. Uma vontade. Talvez um desejo.

Não, não era desejo. Sua dor não era saudade. Talvez nem fosse verdade.

"Bellatrix está certa?", perguntou Andromeda.

"Está. Sirius fugiu para lhe dar coragem."

Na verdade, Sirius fugira por egoísmo, com o adorável pretexto de ajudar alguém. Era um Black, afinal.

"Você escreveu uma carta a ele contando, não foi?", perguntou Alphard.

"Ele sabia sobre mim e Ted. Eles são da mesma casa."

"E ele resolveu ajudá-la."

Silêncio.

"Eu devo fugir também?"

"Quer viver com Tonks para o resto da sua vida? E com uma criança?"

Obviamente queria. Tudo se encaixara tão perfeitamente que Alphard conhecia a felicidade da sobrinha por ter engravidado. Ela não respondeu. Não precisou.

"Você vai sentir minha falta", concluiu ela, depois.

Ele não respondeu. Não precisou.

"Você me ama?", perguntou Andromeda, inocentemente.

"Não. Se eu a amasse, não a deixaria fugir."

"Errado. Deixaria."

"Eu não a amo."

Pausa.

"Você sabe que seria errado."

"Sei que não quer. A idéia não me é agradável também."

E ela sorriu.

Andromeda Black deixou sua mansão e seus parentes - que nunca tinham sido, na realidade, sua família - dois dias depois.

A princípio, sua mãe associou sua fuga à de Sirius, e concluiu que os dois primos estavam juntos. Bellatrix, contendo as risadas, contara o que realmente acontecera. Narcissa, enojada, completara que a irmã do meio estava grávida. E de um _trouxa_.

Os Srs. Black foram à sala da árvore genealógica, ambos tremendo de raiva. Haviam pensado que apenas Walburga seria insuportável o bastante para causar a fuga de um filho, e o golpe fora direto em seu orgulho. Não fora uma cerimônia, fora um espetáculo. Bellatrix fora com o marido - pois já se tornara uma Lestrange - e Narcissa convidara o noivo, Lucius Malfoy. Mais tarde, os dois casais haviam comemorado com vinho. Talvez pela distração. Mas fora algo simples. Druella gritara o feitiço e queimara o nome da filha - que agora não era mais sua filha - para sempre, virando-se em seguida. E não tornou a olhar para aquela queimadura. Cygnus, sempre que indagado, tinha como resposta que fora um erro na costura. Andromeda não mais existia, exceto para suas irmãs, que tornariam a lembrá-la como o interesse daquele verão. A traidora.

Para o irmão de Cygnus, no entanto, os traidores eram os outros, e Andromeda ainda estava viva, mesmo que longe.

Alphard Black morreu dois meses depois que sua sobrinha se fora.

_Dançarinos nos ventos do inverno, eles dançam... para mim._

O dia depois que Sirius fugiu foi o mais bonito do verão daquele ano.

Os pássaros da casa dos Black, presos às suas gaiolas, foram profundamente afetados pelo forte calor. Cantaram, e só o que se pôde ouvir por boa parte do dia foi a música que os pássaros produziram. Era como uma suave, delicada, dedicada despedida.

Calma. Apenas calma.

A despedida era para Andromeda, Alphard pensara. Sabia que sua sobrinha, apaixonada que era pelos pássaros e sua canção, iria para o jardim e lá passaria seus últimos momentos como parte do nome Black. Era lá, nos jardins, que ele a esperaria. Precisava falar com ela, pela última vez.

Acertara.

Andromeda era uma figura que fazia jus à escala de cinza. Os cabelos negros, os olhos prata, a pele pálida, a roupa branca. Num dia tão colorido, ela tirava a limpidez do azul do céu e a clareza do verde das folhas - mas servia apenas para tornar tudo ainda mais bonito.

"Acho que posso lhe pedir um favor", disse ela, sem voltar-se para o tio e antes que ele pudesse interpelá-la.

"Pode", Alphard consentiu. Não olhou os magníficos reflexos das penas dos pássaros nem as sombras que as borboletas projetavam na grama. Não eram _esses_ reflexos que o interessavam.

"Deixe toda a sua herança para Sirius."

Ele não questionou. Entendeu. Ela apenas queria retribuir o favor do primo, sem, na verdade, experimentar a vontade de ser generosa. E sabia que Alphard atenderia ao seu pedido.

"Deixarei, desde que você me prometa uma coisa."

Ela ergueu os olhos, mas a prata não demonstrou surpresa.

"Diga e eu prometerei."

"Chame sua filha de Nymphadora."

Andromeda arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"E se for um garoto?"

"Não será. Será uma menina, e ela se parecerá com você."

Ela não discutiu.

Pausa.

"Por que Nymphadora?"

"Significa _presente das ninfas_. Vem da mitologia grega. Ninfas são espíritos guardiões da natureza. É uma longa história."

"Por que quer relacionar minha filha a um presente de uma ninfa?"

"Algo que vem de você é um presente."

"Isso não faz sentido."

"Exato. Você também não."

Ela sorriu para os reflexos.

"E por que uma ninfa?"

"Às vezes a associo à natureza. Penso no seu nome, que pode ser uma constelação ou uma figura da mitologia também. E lembro de ninfas. Acho que é um bom nome para sua filha."

Um longo silêncio. Alphard achou que os pássaros haviam parado de cantar; mais tarde descobriu que sua mente que não conseguira ser desviada dali.

"Nymphadora."

"Nymphadora Black Tonks."

"Ela precisa de um segundo nome, não de dois sobrenomes", disse Andromeda, embora fosse claro que adivinhasse o que viria a seguir.

"Black é o segundo nome."

"Porque sou uma Black?"

Ele não disse nada.

"Por que está pedindo isso?"

"Você vai ser expulsa. Quando seu pai lançar o feitiço e riscá-la da árvore para sempre, quero pensar que ganhei algo com isso."

Alphard não respondeu. Virou-se. E não tornou a ver a sobrinha.

_fim_

**N/A**: O Alphard é insano e a história, logicamente, também. Não, eu não acho que parentes obcecados uns pelos outros algo bonito, e também não sei de onde tirei a história do pedido do nome.

Os trechos em itálico vêm da música "The Mirror Waters" da banda holandesa **the Gathering**.

Não respeitei completamente aquela árvore genealógica dos Black que foi divulgada: os nomes foram usados, as datas são diferentes. Eu, tal qual a J. K., não sei contar.


End file.
